A Letter to Santa
by octobersky69
Summary: It all started with a little girl taking a chance and believing in Santa. One -Shot, but could be convinced to write story that leads up to this. Let Me Know!


A/N: Just something that came to me. Hope you enjoy!

**Jane had just finished putting up the family Christmas tree, and was sitting on the couch waiting for her wife and children to come help with the decorations. As she sat there she began to think back to 6 years earlier, when it all started, when her life changed for the better.**

Detective Jane Rizzoli drew the short straw and was now dressed up as Santa for the Annual BPD Christmas Party. It was being held early this year to allow the officers enough time to buy presents for all of the kids who turned in their letters to Santa. All of the staff and their families were invited. Once the letters were all collected, they were then divided up between officers in each division.

While Jane was walking around in her Costume greeting the children, she took notice of a small boy and girl. The girl had on a beautiful dress and the little boy had on a suit and tie. They stood out, because the other children were dressed in casual clothes, some were in even in their PJ's. Jane was trying to figure out who's children they were, that was when she saw their new Chief M.E. turn around and hand the girl a cup of juice.

Jane was bewildered, she had worked with this woman for the past 6 months now and never even knew she was married, let alone a mother. She had found the woman odd and very distant, but she never went as far as her colleagues, who nicknamed her the Queen of the Dead. She was very good at her job and that was all Jane cared about.

When it came time for the children to hand their letters to Santa, Jane took a seat and personally accepted each one from them. When the children of Dr. Isles approached, Jane accepted their letter, but instead of adding it with the other ones, she set it to her other side.

When Jane was done, she gave the Captain the stack of letters to be dispersed. When he went to give her one, she held up the Isles letter and said she already grabbed one. When Jane got home that night she sat down and read the letter.

Dear Santa,

My Mother says that you are not real, but I need to at least give this a try. I have already prayed to God, but either he is also not real like momma said, or else he is too busy. This may be a tall order for you, since most kids ask for toys, clothes, electronics or puppies. You see all I want is for my mom to be happy again. She tries to hide her sadness from my brother Andrew and I, but we both know she is hurting really bad. You see, my daddy died from cancer last year and ever since then she rarely smiles. I asked her if she was lonely, but she said as long as she had us that she would never be. That got me thinking, what would happen to her as we got older? I have a few friends, and well my brother hasn't started school yet, but when he does I know he will make many too. I guess what I am asking is if you could bring Momma a friend, someone who can make her laugh and smile like she used to. Someone who would like me and my brother too. I know my brother will need someone to teach him baseball and well I may need someone to protect me from the boys as I get older. Well I gave it a shot and now its in your hands. If this doesn't work I will have to find a shooting star to wish upon, Mother says that all we can truly believe in is science. I hope she is wrong.

Love,

Abigail Isles (7 years old)

Andrew Isles (4 years old)

PS- My brother wanted me to ask you for a new truck or car.

When Jane was done reading she felt something pull at her heart. She saw the doctor in a completely different light. She wasn't being a rude stuck up rich woman. She was just a very sad and lonely lost soul. Jane could relate to that, she too had been sad and lonely for sometime. She hadn't lost a spouse, but she had lost herself when a psycho named Hoyt had ruined her. But she had her family and friends to keep her going. Dr. Isles didn't seem to have that. So Jane decided she would be the answer Abigail was looking for.

The next day at work Jane made an effort to talk to the doctor, and soon they were on a first name basis. By Christmas Eve, three weeks to the day that they had become more than acquaintances, Maura and her children were attending their first Rizzoli Family Holiday.

As the years went by Jane and Maura became closer and closer, soon they found themselves falling in love.

4 years to the date, at the Annual BPD Christmas party, Jane Rizzoli proposed to Maura Isles.

**Maura and the children came walking into the room with hot chocolate to find Jane staring at the empty tree.**

"**Jane, what are you in such deep thought about?"asked her wife.**

**Jane smiled at her very pregnant wife and their 4 children, Abigail who was 13, Andrew 10, Nicholas 5, and Haley who just turned 3, and said, "I was just thinking back to how this all came to be, I am so happy Abigail took the time to believe in Santa."**

**Maura smiled at her wife and said, "I couldn't agree more." **

Second Author's note, I went with the idea that Maura made her husband take her last name, that way the I could let the kids have the Isles last name. No other name seems to fit beside Rizzoli, lol...


End file.
